Hurricane
by Silent Pandemonium
Summary: Remus Lupin looked up startled as a small huff of air swept over his left arm. "What are you doing Black?" "I'm making a hurricane."  Remus looks backs at his past with Sirius.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Eleven-year-old Remus Lupin looked up startled as a small huff of air swept over his left arm.

"What are you doing Black?" His fellow Gryffindor had taken the previously vacant place next to him, his face screwed up in concentration as he blew away the steam rising up from _Remus'_ cup of tea.

"I'm creating a hurricane now shush."

"You're what?" Remus lowered his Transfiguration textbook as he stared at the boy as if he'd gone mad.

Sirius looked up in irritation. "Hurricanes form above warm water don't they? Tea is warm water so I figured I could create like a mini-mini-hurricane if I added just the right amount of wind."

Remus blinked, opened his mouth only to close it again, eventually shook his head and continued reading. He had questioned his dorm mates' intelligence on multiple occasions but this settled it: Sirius Black was officially insane.

"Hey!" Sirius huffed indignantly, "It's a completely good theory you know!"

"You're completely bonkers you know that don't you?"

"Aww, don't be like that!"

The werewolf just sighed and closed his book.

"Firstly, why did you have to conduct your little experiment with _my _cup of tea and secondly; at what temperature is tea served?"

"Well, I got here 'cause James threatened to hex me if I ruined his talk with Evans." At this the black haired boy actually snorted, an indeed, when Remus cast a glance at the other side of the Gryffindor table James seemed to do a fine job ruining the conversation himself if Lily's sudden fascination with her breakfast was anything to go by.

"And tea is served at a hundred degrees Celsius right? Why?"

"Exactly, I don't know about you but I've never heard of an ocean that was that near to boiling point."

Comprehension dawned on the other boys face.

"So if I just left the tea to cool down I could make a mini-mini-hurricane?"

Remus gave him a cautious look.

"In theory Black, yes."

"Sirius."

"Of course I'm serious…"

"No, I mean, call me Sirius."

That day he didn't get any further with his hurricane, in fact he never managed it at all, what he _did _manage was to storm trough Remus' life like one. Ever since that day when he reached out to him, he was like an ever-present whirlwind in the young werewolf's existence. A whirlwind of laughter and pranks, loyalty and friendship, but with sudden gusts of jealousy and pain. Jealousy of always being second, because no matter what Remus did, he would never be James. From the moment James and Sirius had met, they had been partners in crime, destined to be best friends for life, leaving Remus to be second. The Brains of their group. It pained Remus to know that he would never be more than good old Moony to Sirius, but he kept silent. In their seventh year, he gave Sirius a piece of parchment for Christmas, in his neat handwriting there had been an incantation created by himself. Finally, Sirius had his mini-hurricane. In his drunken gratitude, he had planted a sloppy kiss on Remus lips, James and Peter laughing beside them. In that moment, he had been in Heaven and Hell at the same time. He had savoured every three seconds of it, but his heart had ached and his stomach had clenched. Again, he remained silent, it was better to be a friend then nothing at all.

Then there had been the betrayal, or so he thought.

He was sure Sirius had been responsible for the deaths of Lily and James and the murder of Peter, Remus had been torn between hate, grief and love and the nagging feeling that kept telling him he should've done something. However, there was nothing he _could've _done so he locked away the nagging part of his brain and he positively bolted away any thoughts on the only man he'd ever love.

Needless to say, he was overwhelmed with relief when he discovered that Peter had been the traitor. Once more a little voice inside his mind nagged him, because this time he _could _have done something. He remembered the jealousy at being second to James, how must Peter have felt, the outcast among a group of friends? At Least Remus had still been considered the brain of the group, sometimes even their conscience, but Peter had always just been there, the chubby boy who followed James Potter. He forcefully shoved these thoughts away, he wasn't the only surviving Marauder anymore, he had Sirius back and this time, there was no James to be second to. Remus had often fantasized about telling Sirius about his feelings, but never had he dreamed of actually doing it.

He never did.

Azkaban had changed the man and Remus realized that he had loved the image of Sirius he had created in his mind, an idolized ghost of the past he would never see again.  
This sudden insight had hurt, but eventually it allowed him to be fully content with only being friends.

Teddy made a gurgling sound.

Remus looked down at his son smiling, the baby giggled with glee when he reactivated the mini-hurricane above his teacup.

"You like that don't you?" He murmured softly as he stroked the green colored hair.

Teddy made another affirmative gurgle.

Remus chuckled as he leaned back and lay his son across his chest.

"You're going to be a fine Marauder you know, daddy will see to that." Smiling he rubbed the baby's back.

"I'll get you a copy of the map, how does that sound hmm? Lords knows that for any decent pranking you'll need it. That reminds me, your uncle Sirius and I used to have a notebook for our pranks, you can have it if you want to.  
I'm sorry I can't give you an invisibility cloak but with that ability of yours you should be able to confuse the teachers enough already." Right on cue Teddy blinked and changed his blue eyes to a dark green color, something reminiscent of Harry's eyes.

Whatever he wanted to say next was forgotten at the appearance of a feline patronus. Remus' throat clenched as he recognized it as MGonagalls.

_Hogwards is under attack!_

Remus tightened his grip on Teddy and closed his eyes. In just a few minutes Tonks would be here to take Teddy to his grandmother. They would argue, he would urge her to stay at her mothers as well, but he already knew she would storm into the battle regardless. In less than an hour, they would be fighting for their lives, for their freedom, _for Teddy's live. _For now, he just took in his sons smell and watched as the baby giggled at the mini-hurricane that was gradually coming to an end.

He promised himself that it would be the first spell he'd teach his son.

* * *

A/N: A friend of mine actually once wondered if it was possible to create a hurricane above a cup of tea, so the credits go to her on that part.  
I hoped you liked it ^_^

~*~

Silent Pandemonium


End file.
